My Dread Will Be Forever Burned
by cheyennesierra
Summary: When another new transfer student finds Gekkoukkan High, what will Minato think when she has the potential? Rated M for safety and suggestive content. MC Minato X OC Other Character :D REVIEW PLEASE!


_**Minato Arisato (Main Character) P.O.V.**_

Class; my main nap time. Tartarus was even more tiring than usual. Ms. Toriumi was acting odd today, as if she were expecting someone. I decided to stay awake for today. I looked at Junpei, who shrugged at our teacher's strange behavior. I heard the door slide open, and in walked a new student. She was small, barely 5 feet tall. Her hair was about mid-back length; it was black with silver streaks. Her eyes were a pure blue color, hidden behind black-rimmed glasses. I looked her over; her features weren't defined, but any curves she had to her figure looked softer.

"Class, today, I'd like to introduce our new transfer student. Please, introduce yourself." She spoke towards the small girl.

"H-Hello, my name is Jamie Akasuna. I'm pleased to meet you all." She was clearly nervous. Her voice was on a soprano tone, however not squeaky. It was clear and soft.

"Welcome to class, Jamie. Please go sit by Minato." Ms. Toriumi looked directly at me. "Raise your hand please." I slowly pushed my hand into the air. Jamie looked over at me, as she stepped down and took her seat by me. Finally, Ms. Toriumi begun her lesson.

Whenever I looked at Jamie, she was only staring at the front of the room, barely bothering to take notes.

At the end of the school day, she started packing up her materials. I watched her, and finally spoke up. "Hey. Need someone to show you around?" She turned around, startled as she looked up at me.

"Um, if you can show me to the Iwatodi Dorm later, then by all means." She smiled up at me, appreciative. She stood up, her forehead just under my chin.

"Show you? I live there, as well. Well, we may as well get going. Follow me." I replied, smiling at her with one of my odd-ball smiles. You know, one of those smiles barely anyone sees.

"So, Jamie, where'd you transfer from?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation and break the awkward silence. We had been sitting by the playground of Naganaki Shrine for a while, completely silent. She looked down at her lap.

"Long story short, my parents died. I used to live in Inaba. It's the far country side. My parents' wishes were for me to finish out my schooling here, so I complied." She replied, quietly.

"Mine did too, about 10 years back. They died in an accident. I spent the rest of my life with a foster family in America. About three or four mouths ago, I came back to finish my schooling as well," I replied, putting my hand on hers. I knew how it felt to have something, then lose it in an instant. She looked at me.

"I'm sorry to hear that.." she whispered.

I sighed, "Well, I've got some great friends, so it's not a complete disaster anymore," I got that out with as much happiness as I could muster.

"That's good, that you have great friends. I never really had any friends, only acquaintances." She stared into my eyes, as I stared back into hers. I can't explain how my heart exploded and soared. I felt affection towards the small girl beside me.

"We'd better head back to the dorm, before it gets too dark." I suggested. She nodded.

The walk back to the dorm was flooded with questions concerning favorites. In about 15 minutes, we stood before the door. "Here we are. Welcome to the Iwatodi Dorm!" I smiled at her. 'And to celebrate, I'll take you out tonight, okay?" I watched with a hopeful expression as her cheeks exploded with pink.

"Alright... Thank you," she responded, timidly. "What time?"

"How does... in 10 minutes sound?" I asked, smiling.

She laughed. "Nice..." She smiled at me.

I led her inside, and up to her room. She walked inside and quickly brushed out her hair. I smiled at her, and offered her my hand once she was done, which she kindly accepted. I took her out to Chegall Cafe, where we shared a sundae.

After a while, I walked her down to the park. I noticed how beautiful she looked under the light that came from the moon. As they say, the moonlight shines upon truly beautiful souls. I picked her up and set her on a tire swing, and started swinging her around. She laughed and smiled, but more importantly, her eyes said she was having fun. Finally, I hopped up with her, and stared into her pure blue eyes. I was amazed by the sheer depth of them, and how innocent they became.

"Minato-Kun.. are you alright?" she had leaned in so her face was merely inches from my own.

"I'm perfectly fine..." I said, placing a hand on the back of her neck, stroking her cheek with her thumb. I leaned in slowly, waiting for some sort of confirmation from her, letting me know what I was doing was okay. She nodded slightly. I closed the distance between us. She tasted so sweet, like candy. I felt her slowly shift closer to me, while wrapping her arms around my neck. I pulled back gently and slowly, feeling the need for air to fill my lungs. "How was that..?" I asked her.

"So amazing... I think it changed my life, actually.." She admitted. We both smiled, as I carried her all the way back to the dorm, and laid her gently in her bed.

"I'll only be a moment.." I whispered in her ear. I swiftly went to my own room, and changed into lounge pants, and a plain white shirt. I practically sprinted back to her room, and was amazed at the sight before my eyes. She was wearing a black slinky form of lingerie. Her glasses were discarded on her desk, as she was brushed out strands of her hair. I went up behind her, and snaked my arms around her waist. "Someone call heaven, cause I believe an angel has gone missing.." I whispered into her ear. She smiled and blushed.

"Today was an instant romance.." she whispered back.

"I know," I spoke, eying the clock as it read 11:58 P.M. I pulled her gently over to her bed, laying her down with me.

The moon shifted to an eerie green. The Dark hour was upon us. She looked at the moon and came closer to me. She was scared. I looked over the room, eyes wondering into the stray corners. I was very surprised she didn't transmogrify, and the shadows weren't preying on her. It was now evident; she had the potential. I stared into her pale, innocent eyes. I realized, she was the other death social link. I heard the rumbling of shadows outside the door. I pulled myself out of bed, and she followed suit, clinging to my arm. I was very lucky I had planned ahead, and strapped my evoker on me. I pulled it out, and yanked the door open.

We entered battle. I supposed she had already experienced this type of thing before. She pulled out a card. "Come Alice!" She back flipped and hit the card with the heel of her foot, bringing her persona forth. "Die for me!" Around the shadows, spikes dropped around them, obliterating them, in swift movements. She looked over at me and smiled.

I, for one, was shocked at her already obtained skill. I stared at her in utter amazement, and finally saw her through clean eyes. She was perfect for me. I loved her. Junpei would probably give me hell for it later, but it'd be completely worth it. She was beautiful through my newly cleansed eyes. A diamond, I suppose. My diamond. I wrapped one arm around her soft waist, she smiled at me, as I looked down into her eyes. "My angel... I love you.." I smiled at her. I didn't need her to say that she loved me, because I could see it in her eyes. I whisked her away into the night. My dread would be forever burned.

_**~Fin~**_


End file.
